Cataract is a disorder that hinders the person's vision and that occurs as a result of transparency loss, tarnishing, opacification and clouding of the natural crystalline lens which helps to refract light to be focused on the retina. Currently, it cannot be treated with medication, but only treated with surgery. During cataract surgery, lens which has lost its transparency is taken out and instead intraocular lens made of foldable polymer is injected. Lens injection process is performed with cartridge injector system. In current system, cartridge injector systems are used for lenses made of hydrophilic or hydrophobic materials.
Lens fitted in the cartridge is maintained in an unfolded state, natural state and then is injected through an incision in the cornea in a wrapped state. Currently, this incision size varies between 1.8 to 2.8 mm preferentially less or equal to 2.2 mm. In some cartridge-injectors lens could be deformed partially wedged between the jaws of the cartridge, and dislocated during wrapping.
In some cartridge-injector systems the lens is not protected from the external environment and can at that time be contaminated by unwanted materials or microorganism. Implantation of contaminated lens can lead infection or inflammatory reaction of the eye and could lead a potential impairment of vision of the patient and in some cases loss of the eye.